The goals of this protocol is to determine the cellular and molecular mechanisms for steroid resistant (SR) asthma. The surface phenotype, T cell receptor (TCR) gene usage, and cytokine profiles of T cells from peripheral blood and bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) from patients with SR asthma and steroid sensitive (SS) asthma are being studied.